


Girls of the Sea

by Once_Upon_a_Summer



Category: American Girl Doll, American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Lots of Water, Mermaids, One Shot, Pretty much every AG with some connotation of water/singing is here, Selkies, Swan Maidens, This is pretty much a test one-shot to see if this will work, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_a_Summer/pseuds/Once_Upon_a_Summer
Summary: Fantasy!AU: Caroline sits by the water, only to find several girls already there.One-Shot, to test out a possible AU Fic.





	Girls of the Sea

Caroline left her shoes behind before she got to the beach.

She never liked wearing them, anyway. She liked to feel the sand between her toes as she ran, jumping over small rocks and making her way to the edge of the water, sitting down and letting the waves splash onto her legs. She couldn't do that here; there was very little sand, and mostly grass surrounding the water, with only one small collection of rocks a few feet from her. She could never see the edge of the ocean when she was home, but here, she could see the point where the water stopped, making an oval shape. It was big, sure, but nowhere near as gigantic as the sea she would sit by every day at home. She still sat there, watching the sun rise above her, reflecting into the water, and dipped her bare toes into the small waves. It  _was_ real seawater, conjured by Ocean Faeries to make sure those who dove in could thrive, but it still felt somehow wrong, without the beach around it, without Caroline's shack up the cliff, where her parents waited for her to return for supper. She'd always come late, drying her hair with a towel and throwing on a change of clothes, her bag lying at the door for the next time she returned to the sea.

There was none of that here. Sure, her bag was with her, still with a few extra dresses and collections of seashells, but her home was far away, almost three months' travel. Her Mother had gone to the Noble Houses of the Beach Kingdom for safety, and her Father... they had been on a boat together, when the sea had suddenly turned hostile, with animals flinging themselves against the sides, and waves crashing onto them, barely letting them stop for air. She'd been rescued by a Selkie Scout, but her Father had vanished. 

Speaking of the devil, Caroline heard footsteps behind her, and stared blankly at the water as Chrissa sat beside her. "Come here to cry?" she asked, and Caroline turned her head slightly away. Chrissa paused before continuing, "It's alright, we all do."

Caroline paused. "All?"

Suddenly, she saw a slight blue glow flit in front of her eyes. She backed up, closer to Chrissa, as the glow expanded, until it finally reached about Caroline's height and faded, revealing the form of a blonde girl in a shimmering blue gown, who had seated herself next to Caroline. She smiled brightly at her, before saying, "Hello, Chrissa. Are you here to visit Gwen and Sonali?"

Chrissa blushed slightly, before shaking her head. "I've been assigned to follow and care for Ms Abbott."

The girl brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Oh, this is her? I assumed she'd be hidden more inland."

"There's no safer place than Weeping Willow's Hiding Place." Chrissa shrugged. "None can find it without express allowance. Ms Abbott will be safe here."

"Specifically here, right in front of you." Caroline finally said, glaring at the girls who had been acting as though she wasn't sitting inbetween them. "Who's this?"

"Apologies, Ms Abbott." the blonde girl extended her hand for a shake. "I'm Kailey of the Hopkins Family."

Caroline paused, before shaking the hand. "I-I'm Caroline. I'm a Human... I think."

"Still not sure." Chrissa added for her. 

Kailey nodded. "Most halflings aren't until they reach sixteen. How old are you now? Twelve?"

"Fifteen." Caroline huffed. She not  _that_ short.

"Ah. Sorry. I'm seventy myself, can't really tell how human aging works."

Caroline blinked. "Seventy?"

Chrissa sighed. "Faerie aging works different, Caroline."

"Faerie?"

Kailey laughed. "What? The bright glow didn't give it away?" She raised her hand, and a splash of water rose from the water to move to her, circling around her hand. "I'm an Ocean Faerie specifically. Mom and Dad thought it best to send me here to wait out the tides."

"The Tides?"

Kailey looked to Chrissa. "Doesn't she know anything?"

Chrissa sighed and shrugged. "I don't have time to teach her everything her parents neglected to tell her. I'm trying to communicate with the Council, and-"

"Flirt with Gwen and Sonali?"

Chrissa glared at her. "I have  _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Kailey laughed and send her droplets splashing back into the water. There were small ripples along the water, which calmed after a second. Once they did, Caroline leapt back as several girls popped their heads out, the water splashing around them. She let out a small scream, but Kailey and Chrissa seemed unsurprised. Instead, Chrissa picked up her sealskin and threw it over her, diving into the water. When she resurfaced, she had taken the form of a small Spotted Seal, swimming towards the girls who'd arisen from the water. Kailey simply watched, running sand through her fingers, as the girls who'd surfaced approached the rocks, perching themselves on top. Caroline watched, terrified, before Kailey laughed and stood, grabbing her hand and dragging her closer to the rocks. She counted six girls, along with Chrissa, who once again shifted to her human form to sit beside two of the girls, who...

Oh. 

They were Mermaids.

Well,  _most_ of them were mermaids. She saw  _one_ girl, a pale brunette, had legs, and a pelt tied around her waist like Chrissa, except instead of it being a seal pelt, it was white and feathered.

She blushed slightly as Kailey dragged her forwards. "Come along, Abbott, you should meet the water-bound." The Mermaids looked up as Caroline approached, and Kailey started calling to them. "Girls! This is the newbie, Ms Caroline Abbott. She's probably a human."

The girls waved, and Caroline managed to stutter. "You're... you're mermaids."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as three of the girls shot her glares. " _They're_ mermaids." said a girl with long, dark hair, gesturing to one of the girls with Chrissa, and two others. "Sonali and I are Sirens, and Marie-Grace here is a Swan Maiden."

Now that she was closer, Caroline  _could_ in fact tell the difference. The Mermaids had elongated fish tails, with scales that sparkled in the sun. They also had some more scales freckled across their skin. The two Sirens, however, had the tails, but they had much sharper, more pointed fins, and visible gills on the side of their necks and on their cheeks (the mermaids only had some on the neck). She also noticed the Sirens had more webbing in their hands, and the Swan Maiden- Marie-Grace, apparently- did look almost perfectly Human, with the only difference being her almost abnormally pale skin.

Caroline stuttered an apology, and the girls giggled a little. "It's no trouble," said a girl with a pale blue fin, dappled with purple, "Humans usually have a little trouble telling us apart at first glance. Even I get confused sometimes, and I've been trained since birth to recognize the differences of the Sea Kingdoms."

"That's Princess Kanani." Kailey introduced, pointing to the girl who'd spoken. "Of Atlantis, the Mermaid Capitol. That's one of her handmaidens, Gwen, and Lady Melody. The Sirens are Lady Sonali and Lady Cecile, and that's Lady Cecile's girlfriend, Marie-Grace of the Swans."

Caroline started to blush some more, realizing she'd just embarrassed herself in front of several members of royalty. "O-oh."

The girls laughed some more. "You're really alright, Ms Caroline." Gwen told her, flipping her white tail into the water and splashing Chrissa and Sonali, who laughed. "We're all here together for some time, and even if we were mad at you, it wouldn't be for long.

Marie-Grace jumped to her feet and ran to Caroline, reaching out and grabbing her hair, which surprised Caroline too much for her to protest. "Ooh," she said, "I love your hair! What's your dress made of?"

"Um, fabrics?" Caroline said, as Kailey laughed. 

"Back off a little, MG, Humans have this thing called 'personal space.'" Chrissa called. 

Marie-Grace laughed. "Alright, then. So, Ms Abbott, why are you here?" 

Caroline moved to sit under the rocks, trying not to stare at the mermaid tails- she'd never seen an  _actual_ mermaid, though she had seen illustrations in books. "Um, well, Chrissa brought me."

"It's a long story." Chrissa shrugged. "And she came to the water to have feelings in private."

"That's not-"

"No worries, Caroline," Melody said. "A lot of students come to cry by the lake; most of us here are of the water, so this is considered a safe spot."

"I..." Caroline paused. "I wanted to watch the sunrise by the water. It's my favorite thing to do."

The girls around her nodded. "It is beautiful, but it's even prettier under the water." Cecile said. "That's what we were doing."

"Unfortunately you can't really do that for long without gills." Kanani said, "Or else we'd take you. Marie-Grace can only come because she's a quarter-Mermaid, so she's got the gills."

Marie-Grace moved her hair, to show Caroline the gills on her neck. "That's all the Mermaid I got, though. Otherwise I'm full Swan Maiden."

"I dunno," Cecile shrugged, "I think you're probably part Angel."

Marie-Grace laughed and elbowed her. "Smooth, Cece."

"You can probably come swim with us, though. Water's always nice at the beginning of the day." Sonali offered, brushing her hair to the side. "Chrissa comes to swim with us all the time."

"I mean, if you guys don't mind..." Caroline said, but the Mermaids and Sirens already leapt into the water, the splashes reaching high and dousing Caroline, Marie-Grace, Kailey and Chrissa. The latter three laughed, while Caroline was simply surprised. 

"Come along, Abbott." Kailey said, and a blue glow enveloped her, launching into the water. When it dissipated, Kailey had a shimmering tail the same color as her dress had been, a pale green top replacing the dress itself. 

"Faeries can change their shape, if you haven't noticed." Chrissa explained, before throwing on her own pelt and shifting into her Seal form, following Gwen and Sonali across the lake.

Caroline looked up at Marie-Grace who was tying her pelt around her waist a little tighter. "Why are there so many Nobles here?" she finally asked. "Shouldn't they be, I dunno, with their families and Kingdoms?"

"Well, the Tides are changing, Ms Abbott." Marie-Grace shrugged. "We're here for safety."

"Safety from what?"

"I'm sure Chrissa will explain it to you." the Swan Maiden said. "Are you coming?"

Caroline considered, before taking off her bag and leaving it under a rock, and taking a running jump into the water, feeling it surround her. When she surfaced again, she glimpsed the Girls, all jumping across the water like dolphins and splashing each other, laughing, and leaving all worries about their lives on the shore. Marie-Grace moved over to Cecile, laughing with her as they swum together. Caroline smiled and moved to a float, watching the sky above her as she moved through the water.

The Sunrise really was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot to see if anybody would be interested in this continuing as a full Fantasy AU Fic with all the AG Girls.


End file.
